List of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDs
This list consists of all the DVD releases centered on the TV series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, up to the third season. All DVDs are presented in anamorphic widescreen format. The first DVD, The Friendship Express, was unveiled on November 17, 2011. Volume DVDs The first four volumes contain Dolby Digital stereo audio. As of the fifth volume, Princess Twilight Sparkle, they are presented in Dolby Digital 5.1 surround sound. These volumes each cost $14.97. Vol. 1: The Friendship Express (February 28, 2012) *'Episodes:' Friendship Is Magic (Parts 1 and 2), Over a Barrel, Hearth's Warming Eve and The Last Roundup Bonus Features: *Sing-Along *Meet The Ponies! *Coloring Sheet *Yipper Caper" (the pilot episode of Pound Puppies) Vol. 2: Royal Pony Wedding (August 7, 2012) *'Episodes:' A Canterlot Wedding (Parts 1 and 2), Hearts and Hooves Day, Sweet & Elite, The Best Night Ever Bonus Features: *Sing-Along *Coloring Sheet Vol. 3: Adventures in the Crystal Empire (December 4, 2012) *'Episodes: '''The Crystal Empire (Parts 1 and 2), Sonic Rainboom, Luna Eclipsed, It's About Time '''Bonus Features:' *Sing-Along *Coloring Sheet Vol. 4: Pinkie Pie Party (January 29, 2013) *'Episodes: '''Feeling Pinkie Keen, Party of One, Baby Cakes, A Friend In Deed, Too Many Pinkie Pies '''Bonus Features:' *Sing-Along *Party Activity Kit Vol. 5: Princess Twilight Sparkle (April 30, 2013) *'Episodes: '''Magical Mystery Cure, Games Ponies Play, Magic Duel, MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Lesson Zero '''Bonus Features:' *Sing-Along *Coloring Sheet Vol. 6: A Pony For Every Season (November 19, 2013) *'Episodes: '''Look Before You Sleep, Winter Wrap Up, Too Many Pinkie Pies, Wonderbolts Academy, Apple Family Reunion, Keep Calm and Flutter On Complete Season Boxset DVDs Each boxset consists of four discs. All episodes are presented with 5.1 surround sound. The price for each boxset is $34.99. The Amazon Instant Video and iTunes version of Season 1 costs $20.99 ($26.99 in HD), Season 2 costs $14.99 ($20.99 in HD), and Season 3 costs $11.99 ($17.99 in HD). If a single episode is purchased, it is worth $1.99 ($2.99 in HD). Season One (December 4, 2012) '''Bonus Features:' *Sing-Along song videos (Extended theme song and "At the Gala") *Printable coloring sheets *Audio commentaries with cast and crew ("Friendship Is Magic", "Winter Wrap-Up", "Suited for Success", "The Show Stoppers", "The Best Night Ever") Season Two (May 14, 2013) Bonus Features: *Live stage reading from the My Little Pony Project 2012 event *Recording of the 2012 San Diego Comic Con Pony Panel *Sing-Along song videos ("The Perfect Stallion", "Love Is In Bloom", "Smile Song", and "Becoming Popular") *Printable coloring sheets Season Three (February 4, 2014) Bonus Features: *2013 San Diego Comic Con Panel *Sing-Alongs Movie: Equestria Girls (August 6, 2013) The list price for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is $16.99 for the DVD, and Blu-ray Disc version costs $24.97. If purchased through Amazon Instant Video or iTunes, it is worth $9.99 ($12.99 in HD). Synopsis Join Twilight Sparkle and her new Canterlot high friends in this brand new animated feature! When her crown is stolen from the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle pursues the thief into an alternate world where she finds herself turned into... a teenage girl! To regain her crown and return to Equestria, Twilight must learn how to fit into this strange new world and defeat Sunset Shimmer in a competition to becomes crowned Princess of the Fall Formal at Canterlot High. Luckily, she'll have the assistance of Spike and five teenage girls who remind her of a certain group of ponies back home. Bonus Features: *Through The Looking Glass Of Equestria Girls *Karaoke Songs *Printable Movie Poster *Ponify Yourself Gallery mylittlepony_vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: The Friendship Express mylittlepony_vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: Royal Pony Wedding mylittlepony_vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: Adventures in the Crystal Empire mylittlepony_vol4.jpg|Vol. 4: Pinkie Pie Party mylittlepony_vol5.jpg|Vol. 5: Princess Twilight Sparkle mylittlepony_vol6.jpg|Vol. 6: A Pony for Every Season mylittlepony_season1.jpg|Season One mylittlepony_season2.jpg|Season Two mylittlepony_season3.jpg|Season Three equestriagirls_dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (DVD) equestriagirls_bluray.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Blu-ray/DVD Combo) Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:DVDs released in 2012 Category:DVDs released in 2013